Promesse à un ami
by duneline
Summary: Roe est l'objet de toutes les attentions de Winters...Slash/Yaoi.


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Tom Hanks, de Spielberg et de Stephen Ambrose.

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction.

Je ne prétends pas connaitre la vie des personnes réelles citées dans la série et toutes situations ne sont que pures fictions.

Le récit se situe pendant la bataille de Bastogne : La Easy Company, manquant de tout, doit absolument empêcher les Allemands de percer le front de Bastogne. A n'importe quel prix.

Dans le froid, la neige et sous les obus des nazis…

« Une promesse à un ami » :

Eugène Roe, nommé infirmier de la Easy, se cramponnait à son trou creusé dans le sol glacé de la Belgique. Le regard vide, inexpressif et prostré sur lui-même.

Ignorant l'appel du capitaine Winters, les cris de douleur du soldat touché et les pas précipités de ses camarades qui se portaient à sa rescousse.

« -Doc ! Ne cessait d'hurler Richard, voyant que le jeune infirmier ne quittait pas son abri. Eugène ! On a besoin de vous ! Roe ! »

Une main secoua Eugène, le tira de son refuge et le jeune homme, semblant récupérer ses esprits, finit par se rendre auprès du blessé.

Le capitaine Winters ne commenta pas son arrivée tardif, see contentant d'aider l'infirmier du mieux qu'il pouvait. Une jeep vint pour évacuer les blessés.

« -Roe, allez avec eux. Fit Richard, en l'accompagnant vers le véhicule. Restez là-bas et prenez un repas chaud. »

Eugène hocha de la tête, épuisé et monta dans la jeep. Maintenant la pochette de plasma bien levée.

Winters le regarda partir, songeur et préoccupé : Il avait remarqué que Roe s'isolait ces derniers jours et son expression absente sur ses traits juvénils.

Se retournant, il aperçut le furtif coup d'œil de Ronald Speirs à son encontre. Il y crut discerner, avant que le lieutenant ne s'éloigna, une lueur de jalousie…

….

La Lune, haute et glaciale, illuminait la forêt de Bastogne et son climat hostile à l'homme. Eugène, pelotonné dans une couverture, dormait profondément. Bien à l'abri dans son cratère.

Winters, à pas de loup, s'approcha de son infirmier et s'agenouillant au bord du trou, s'assura que le sommeil de Roe était paisible. Il était soulagé de le voir, enfin, céder à la fatigue et au sommeil.

Au vu des traits livides et las du jeune inifirmier, il soupçonnait que ce dernier avait connu des nuits agitées et tourmentées. Et que, surtout, Roe était à bout. Mentalement.

Les yeux bleus du jeune capitaine parcoururent le visage fin et la silhouette de Roe et notèrent, machinalement, la carrure svelte et menue de celui-ci.

Un sourire attendri se fit sur les lèvres de Winters : Il se dégageait de Roe une vulnérabilité et une innocence désarmantes.

Le jeune capitaine sut pourquoi son ami Nixon avait craqué pour leur infirmier et les raisons de son attachement pour Roe.

Un léger bruit fit relever, vivement, la tête de Winters qui vit le lieutenant Speirs faire sa ronde. Ce dernier, taciturne et imperturbable, l'observait.

…

Richard, déconcerté, trouvait étrange que le lieutenant Speirs était toujours dans les parages. A croire que son officier le suivait. Haussant des épaules, il rejoignit Lipton et lui fit part de son ressenti vis-à-vis de Speirs.

« -Il a le béguin pour vous, mon capitaine. Déduisit Lipton, avec un sourire espiègle. Il est jaloux de l'attention que vous portez au petit. »

Sidéré par cette information, Winters ne sut que dire sur l'instant. Il fixait Lipton, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche bée : Il était loin de penser que son lieutenant pouvait avoir des sentiments pour lui.

« -A mon avis, vous devriez éclaicir la situation, mon capitaine. Recommanda son adjudant-chef, sérieusement. Speirs serait capable de neutraliser son rival… »

Lipton faisait allusion aux rumeurs qui couraient sur le lieutenant Speirs parmis les soldats. Mais Winters se refusait de prêter foi à des « on-dits » et déclara :

« -Speirs est un bon soldat. Il ne laissera pas ses sentiments interférer avec la mission. »

Il préféra ne pas voir l'expression dubitative de Lipton et se calant, confortablement, dans l'espace de son abri, il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux. Quelques minutes.

…..

Les balles fusaient et les obus sifflaient. Eugène, se faufilant entre les trous, évitant les projectiles meurtriers, répondait aux appels de détresse des blessés.

S'oubliant, il dispensait ses soins, rassurait les soldats et ordonnait l'évacuation des mutilés.

« -Attention, Doc ! » Alerta une voix, pressante.

Eugène vit un obus plonger vers lui et se sauvant, il trébucha et s'étala sur la neige glacée. Un arbre, déchiqueté, tomba et manqua d'ensevelir Roe. Mais au moment fatidique, le jeune infirmier fut poussé brutalement sur le côté et un corps, musclé et solide, le protégea de possibles balles.

Roe, hagard, rencontra le regard indéchiffrable de Speirs qui le scrutait intensément. Winters, qui avait assisté à la scène, s'immobilisa, en attente. Il remarqua l'intérêt curieux de Speirs pour Eugène et retint son souffle.

« -Merci, mon lieutenant. Fit Eugène, qui se libéra de l'étreinte de Speirs. Vous êtes blessé ? »

Speirs jeta un regard, dénué d'émotion, à son bras qui saignait et murmura, avant de se relever :

« -Une égratignure. »

Il sentit le regard observateur de leur capitaine et sans un mot, s'en alla.

….

Speirs, adossé à un tronc d'arbre, profitait du répit pour se détendre et se nourrir. Il ôta son casque, fouilla dans sa poche et ne trouva qu'un paquet de cigarettes.

Plus de barres de chocolat. Tant pis.

Le jeune lieutenant alluma une cigarette et les yeux clos, la fuma. Appréciant son goût.

« -Tenez, lieutenant. Fit Winters, qui s'installa à ses côtés. Fumer ne nourrit pas. »

Speirs, sans répliquer, accepta la barre chocolatée et la mangea, lentement et pensivement. Un silence agréable s'établit entre les deux hommes.

Winters leva la tête et contemplant les étoiles, se mit à parler :

« -Nixon vous est redevable. Vous avez sauvé la vie de Roe et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas rien. Eugène lui est très cher. Je vous remercie. Vous m'avez aidé à tenir ma promesse que j'ai faite à Nixon . La promesse de veiller sur son ange. »

Speirs tressaillit et lâcha son chocolat, réalisant la signification de cet aveu. Un sourire s'ébaucha sur ses traits réguliers et impassibles et le jeune lieutenant chercha le regard de son capitaine. Il lut dans les yeux bleus de Winters son assentiment et hardiement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son capitaine.

Fin.

Reviews ?


End file.
